


Break Some Eggs

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Based on something that happend on Noelle and Molly's livestream, Breaking Eggs, Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Dare, Eggs, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Muscles, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Catra finds Adora trying to break an egg with her bicep. Hilarity ensues. (Catradora, Fluff, Canon)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Break Some Eggs

Catra wasn't sure what to expect when she walked into hers and Adora's bedroom after spending the morning hanging out with Bow and Glimmer. But she certainly hadn't been expecting... Adora doing whatever she was doing.

The blonde was sat at the table, with a box of eggs in front of her. She had taken off her shirt and jacket, only in her bra and pants. But Catra was more than used to that. What was puzzling to Catra... was that Adora seemed to be trying to crush an egg with her bicep.

Try as she might, Adora placed an egg into her elbow, trying to crush it inside of her muscle. Normally, Catra would be blushing from the sight of Adora flexing her muscles, but right now she was more confused than flustered. Just what was Adora trying to do?

"Adora, what are you doing?"

Seeing her favourite girl in the world, Adora beamed at Catra. "Oh, hey Catra! I'm trying to break an egg with my muscle!"

"Yeah, I can see that," Catra said, walking over and sitting on the bed nearby. She looked over at the nearby carton of eggs. Adora had clearly brought them in case she broke an egg by accident or needed to perfect her egg crushing. But why was she even doing this in the first place? "But why?"

"Oh, I kinda got into a bit of an argument with Scorpia earlier, while I was with her and Perfuma. See, she can do this easily and bet I couldn't. But you know me, I never like to lose a bet, so I tried to break an egg right in front of her and I failed badly... and now I'm trying to get this right so I don't become the laughing stock of the Princess Alliance."

"Yeah, Scorpia does have pretty big muscles," Catra admitted, blushing softly. Scoria's strength was pretty legendary, and those muscles of hers even more so. "But... why don't you just turn into She-Ra? She's got muscles the size of mountains! She could crush that whole carton without breaking a sweat."

"That would be cheating," Adora said. "I want to beat Scorpia on her own terms. Besides... this is to defend my honour, not She-Ra's."

Catra rolled her eyes. Did Adora always have to be so dramatic? No, but Catra loved it anyway."Like she's ever played fair herself. You know what she's like when she plays board games."

"Where do you think she got it from in the first place?" Adora teased. The blonde then tried to crush the egg in her bicep again, still failing. "Oh crap, this is hard. You'd think eggs wouldn't be so tough, yet this one is like it's made of the hardest substance known to Etheria."

"Yeah, they're hard for a reason," Catra remarked. She then held out her hand, feeling pity for Adora. "Look, just give it here. Clearly you can't do it."

"No, I can do this."

Straining again, Adora tried to crush the egg, but to no avail. She groaned. Catra couldn't bare to watch, seeing Adora suffering. She had to take matters into her own hands and honestly, the last thing she needed was her girlfriend being injured.

Catra grabbed the egg from Adora, sighing. "Look, I don't want you to hurt yourself, even if it is for some stupid bet."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Adora asked, slightly concerned.

"No, but I'd rather you didn't pull a muscle in your arm," Catra remarked. She took a deep breath. This wouldn't be so hard right? It was just an egg. She placed the egg in her own elbow and started to squeeze it. She grunted and groaned, before panting.

"Having problems?"

"N-No!" Catra denied. "I'll crush this egg and we'll show Scorpia what we're made of!" She growled, trying to squeeze the egg again, but there wasn't even a crack in its shell. She strained, trying to crush the shell with all her might but there was nothing.

Catra was getting more infuriated by the moment. How was Scorpia able to do this? Maybe she had some secret trick or she'd been pranking Adora? Either way, Catra was determined to prove that she and Adora could break this egg. She wasn't sure why she was this determined, but she was.

But eventually, the catgirl admitted defeat. It was clearly too hard, even for her. Catra growled in exasperation, taking the egg out. "Okay, this is just bullcrap. I can rip a fucking steel door in half with my claws! I can climb to the top of this castle without breaking a sweat! Why can't my stupid muscles crush one tiny egg?!"

"Maybe there's a technique to it?" Adora wondered. "Or..."

"Our muscles just aren't big enough," Catra finished. "Ah well, we're built more for speed and agility than brute strength anyway."

"Exactly!" Adora agreed. "I mean, why do we even need to prove ourselves doing this? We're already pretty badass!"

"Most badass girls in all of Etheria!" Catra stated with pride. "So you know what I'm gonna do now?"

"What?"

Catra then put the eggs back in the carton, raised it up and smashed it onto the floor. "IMMA BREAK THESE EGGS!"

The eggs all broke apart with a great crash, their gooey contents spreading out all over the carpets, along with fragments of their shattered shells. Catra stood with her hands on her hips, calling that a victory. So what if they couldn't break an egg with their muscles. They could crush them in their hands or smash them beneath their feet.

"Woooh!" Adora cheered, before she noticed the many broken eggs on the floor and the mess they made. "Um... so who's gonna clean that up?"

"Oh... didn't think of that." Catra groaned. "Aw crap."

Adora summoned her sword, transforming it into a brush and pan. "Come on, let's clean this up... and then go do something that isn't so stupid."

"Or as difficult," Catra replied, as she and Adora went to clean up the mess.

As they brushed up the remains of the eggs, Catra smiled. She and Adora were badasses and she was going to stand by that statement. Though, the next time Adora made a bet with someone, Catra was going to make sure it was going to be something she could actually... do.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Okay, so a while ago, I watched Noelle Stevenson and her wife do a live stream in support of charity and one of the things they tried to do was break eggs with their biceps. It was silly and goofy and I honestly felt like Catra and Adora would totally be trying something similar. Now, I'm sure I'm not the only one who's done this xD. Over four thousand people were watching that stream after all. But I think I made a pretty fun version you'll all like :3

See you next time!


End file.
